


What Was Missing

by spa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, and post war + timeskip, its frosta centric uwu, theyre like mid 20 somethings and Frosta's 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa/pseuds/spa
Summary: Frosta loses her grip, and has 3 chances to get it back.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Perfuma and Mermista pow wow princess power hour

**Author's Note:**

> Plumeria’s president and Salinea’s queen are a formidable duo of wit and energy, but only against allies.  
> Can you believe I wrote this two years ago while binging Invader Zim on hulu? Lol

It was supposed to be a ‘normal’ meeting for the alliance of super powered women. Or at least, that’s how Frosta saw it.

However, for some reason, she couldn’t concentrate on Bow’s boring lecture on displaced former Horde soldiers and Spinnerella’s totally humane way in how to distribute Fright Zone refugees. She knew she should pay attention, as her kingdom was getting the lion’s share of them. It was the biggest and best guarded state that Etheria had to offer, after all! As proud of that as she was, she couldn’t help but feel a pit of anxiety growing in her stomach as her feet grew unwittingly cold. She felt a new sensation rapidly shoot through her body from her head to her toes as the ground unmistakingly grew colder around her.

Her eyes widened with alarm as she slyly looked around, sighing in content as her neighbors seemed to ignore her. She smiled in relief as she was only shot a bewildered look from Mermista, somebody who rarely spoke out of turn at these meetings. 

But still, something continued to grow in her stomach as she looked between the board, Mermista and the pink haired princess who was eagerly taking notes.

“Emperor Frosta,” Her head snapped to attention as the rubenesque woman stood at the end of the table, “-Do you have any objections to proposal 103C?”

“O-oh! Of course not!” She feigned an informed tone as she jumped to her feet. “Send ‘em all over, there’s always room in the Snows! That’s what we say, at least!”

“That’s very progressive of you,” Spinerella smiled apologetically for putting the young girl on the spot. Clearing her throat, she continued, “But 103C is a proposal for collecting tax records. I noticed you hadn’t voted either way to end the draw.”

“OH! Okay, well,” Frosta chuckled awkwardly, “I am...in…” she slowed her speaking when she felt a poke at her pant leg. Shifting to look down, she read Glimmer’s lips out loud, uncertainty painting her voice. “...In flav- favor? I am in favor!” 

The room continued chatter as normal.

“Wow! A very brave decision on your part, Frosta! Thank you for your time!” Netossa stood next to her, placing a quick kiss on Spinerella’s cheek as she took over the meeting. “Meetings 103A and 103C are now adjourned. Do not leave the country as tomorrow we will discuss 103 B and 104A. Dismissed.” 

Frosta watched as everyone fled the room, Bow following closely behind Adora as they compared notes and exchanged stories about nothing in particular. Her feet still felt cold, and Frosta did what she did best. Grind her teeth.

“Hey, you okay?” She felt Glimmer place a hand on hers as she looked up at her with a worried expression.

“Y-yeah!” Frosta smiled awkwardly, going stiff as to not move in a way that would suggest Glimmer’s hand was unwelcomed on hers. 

She felt her face heat up as something within her snapped and moved throughout her chest, pounding next to her heart and then planting itself firmly on her lungs. She felt her body heat once again drain itself without her consent and pooling into her feet.

Frosta could only grimace as she began to overthink Glimmer’s impossible to read body language. 

She shifted awkwardly, her hand still completely frozen under Glimmer’s. She could only raise her brow at Frosta’s odd reaction, and slowly slinked her hand away as the other attendees took five.

“NO.” Frosta all but blurted out, grabbing Glimmer’s hand as heat rose in her face. She quickly dropped it and moved her own hand to the back of her neck, only now thinking about the implication of wanting to hold Glimmer’s hand. “I-I mean! I’m not weirded out when you hold my hand, if that’s what you think! I know some people think it’s childish, but I- I...don’t know, it’s nice. Did you ever think about how practical it is that us primates are even able to hold hands? Some animals will go their whole lives without it, so we shouldn’t squander...such a...privilege, right?” Nice save.

Frosta laughed awkwardly, looking away from Glimmer’s confused stare as she began babbling once again her inner monologue, “Not that I want to hold your hand! It’s just an option that...because you’re not weirded out by it because why would you be? You’re you! Glimmer!” she couldn’t stop herself as Glimmer stared with her stupidly pink eyes. Frosta’s face heated up even more as her cold toes grew into cold feet. “And your hair is pink and purple.” she added matter of factly, as if pointing out an unrevealed truth of the universe. 

“Yeah it is!” Glimmer reassured her, fingering one of her own locs. It took a commendable amount of will power for Frosta to not do the same. “Thanks, Frosta!” 

“Uhm, no problem?” She furrowed her brow in confusion as she thought of what to say. 

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a knock on the door as Adora opened it, poking her head in confidently. That made Frosta’s eye twitch for some reason.

“Queen Glimmer, you are needed in further Horde negotiations at this time.” She said rather stiffly as Glimmer rolled her eyes, pushing herself up quickly from her chairs. Frosta could feel how tense Glimmer had become at the mention, and part of her knew better than to blame Adora. But the other part of her, her ‘teenager brain’ (as Bow put it), also couldn’t help but to do so. 

She was pulled from her glower as she noticed the way Glimmer perked up when by Adora. That too, put a pit in her stomach. 

“Be careful, somebody gave Catra a gun and she’s been firing it off at every suggestion she disagrees with. Apparently the only thing she hates more than the Horde is a silencer.” Adora joked, “I’m joking, but only sorta.” she put a small box in Glimmer’s hand and motioned towards her ears, “For the ringing.” she reasoned.

Glimmer rolled her eyes at this, smiling at the gift as Adora placed an arm around her shoulders. Frosta scowled at that. “Thanks Adora, I love them.”

“Only the best for M’lady.” she bowed to her, opening the box. Frosta could only stare in annoyance at how easy it came to Adora. 

“Bye GlimMEr!” Her voice shook slightly, and Frosta smiled awkwardly to hide it. Glimmer turned to face her, waving goodbye to her fellow alliance member as she sauntered out the door. The emperor of Snows could only slink back into her seat as she turned to face the table again. It was the perfect place to bang her face against in despair and angst at the moment.

“That was hard to watch.” Frosta jumped at the voice on the other side of the table, not noticing until now that her little show had an audience.

“Yuupp, That’s definitely going in the Salineas cringe comp.” Mermista deadpanned, tapping her temple as if to suggest her eyes were recording that. Frosta sighed, putting her head in her hands in defeat, only to coil back in pain as small ice spikes formed from her palms. Again, without her knowledge or doing.

“Ugh! Why is this happening!” 

“Oh isn’t it grand?” Perfuma sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together as she leaned into Mermista’s personal space. “To be so young and so in love with somebody! It takes me back! Of course you’d find someone, you were always popular with the girls across kingdoms!”

Frosta grimaced at that, not one to deny the attention she received from peers her age.

“You’re lucky,” Peruma spoke whimsically, “The magic of growing up may feel slimy sometimes. And uncomfortably wet, you’ll feel wet behind the ears, wet in the eyes, in your feet, your armpits. It’s like a water world on your body! But that is okay! It’s totally normal! Your magic is new to you, and as you develop more powers, you will begin to develop within, mentally and physically! You should be happy it’s happening now! Mermista here was a late bloomer.” 

“Are you done?” Mermista sighed, allowing Perfuma to stay on her shoulder. Frosta could only stare at their interaction as she felt a pit in her stomach and her body temperature drop. That little speech wasn’t helpful! She had heard the same thing from her mother when she was 8, and it didn’t mean much to her then, so why would she want to hear it now? She was snapped from her anxiety as Mermista cleared her throat, Perfuma still rambling and clinging to her bicep. 

“Anyway,” Mermista sighed, “What’s wrong with you?” her voice wasn’t accusatory, but at the same time it did well to hide the concern she had for the younger princess.

“Hasn’t Perfuma said it all?” Frosta groaned, leaning back in her seat and covering her face with her hand. “What’s left to say?”

“There’s a lot left to say, actually. Perfuma didn’t say a single thing of importance and you know it.” Mermista kind of joked. “More importantly, you got a crush on someone?” Mermista smirked. She and Perfuma both perked up, leaning slightly across the table to hear Frosta’s defense. 

“What? No way! That’s crazy! That’s crazier than crazy! That’s asinine. That is so-that’s- What?” Frosta saved, jeering at the idea. Her face went uncomfortably calm as she put up a nonchalant facade, asking in a low voice and leaning in towards the pair. “What makes you think that?” 

“Are you seriously asking?” Mermista raised an eyebrow at Frosta’s inquiry. She put a hand up and began to list off her reasonings, “For one, you basically froze my feet to the ground during the meeting in some kind of hormonally fueled ice attack, so I know your powers aren’t working. Secondly; you threw up words on Glimmer and tried to play it off as a joke, for the fifth time this week. And thirdly; you’re a teenager. That’s all teenagers are about.” she paused, “That, sleep 11 hours and be angry.” 

Frosta opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish for a second, hanging her head in defeat. Not a single word in that barrage of insults was wrong. Perfuma giggled at this, finding Frosta’s reactions incredibly endearing. The younger girl attempted to shift the conversation to a topic more in her favor. 

“Wait, you said something about my powers not working. Is this the cause?” She asked, looking between the two women with hopeful eyes. “I’d really like to stop doing whatever this is.” She put her palm on the table to demonstrate.

“Nothings happening?” Perfuma asked innocently, genuinely reaching forward and feeling her hand as her usual ice works remained dormant.

“Exactly!” Frosta shot up her hands in annoyance, grateful to at least receive outside acknowledgement that her powers were off. “I can’t control my stupid powers in the slightest for some reason.” She began to unconsciously grit her teeth as she spoke.

“I say ‘heat up’ and then the next thing I know I’m covered in ice. Sometimes it happens when I’m not even trying to use them. It’s just so annoying. When I was a kid, my mother mentioned ‘flare ups’, but I guess I never thought about it until it affected me personally.” she continued grinding her teeth

“Yeah? Well get used to it. And it’s only gonna get worse.” Mermista didn’t seem phased by Frosta’s woes. The younger princess jerked her head, getting verbal whiplash from Mermista’s words.

“WHAT?” Her eyes shone with despair at this revelation. “It NEVER goes away? Do you just deal with this? Or am I just weird?”

Perfuma clicked her tongue at the girl in remorse, offering her a sliver of hope. “Don’t listen to her, it definitely goes away! It’s just a part of growing up, so it might feel like forever-”

“-Because it is.”

“-No,” Perfuma sighed, slapping Mermista’s strong bicep lightly, “but it’s just your powers growing with you! And you can’t deny you’ve grown.” Perfuma held her hand out to Frosta as if to prove her point. “You’re the same height as Adora now! Of course your powers are going to take some time getting used to regulating itself around your new body! So don’t worry, you’ll be fine. I still remember when it started happening to me! I wrapped my mother up into a weed and had to wait for my grandmother to get back and cut her down! Then, I did it again! Why? Because I felt like it. Because that is what it means to be a teenager. Basically, a bully.”

Frosta put her head in her hands again. As comforting as Perfuma’s tone was, she had to admit that their powers were a little different. 

“Thanks, but I can’t combat this in any way?” Her tone was more pleading than inquisitorial. “I mean, I make ice, and razor sharp icicles. And it’s kind of hard to regulate heat into my body when it can SPIKE at a moment’s notice.” She tried to make her voice sound not as harsh as her words, but Perfuma just smiled, seemingly out of it. Mermista then spoke up on her behalf, clearing her throat.

“Well, you can be honest with yourself.” She said monotonous, a hand running through Perfuma’s now short hair. “Dishonesty and conflicting feelings cause disharmonious and conflicting powers. Just say what you’re feeling to who-or whatever- is bothering you.”

Frosta clammed at that idea, breaking into a slight cold sweat before shooting it down quickly. “Nope, can’t do that. Next suggestion?” 

“Oh! I’ve got one for ya!” Perfuma interjected, standing up from a now annoyed Mermista as she took an awkward jog around the long table to Frosta. “Have you tried lasers? When training doesn’t do the trick for me, I go lasers. They’ve always helped me in trying times!”

Froza quirked an eyebrow. “Lasers?” She didn’t mention how Perfuma glossed over training.

“Yes lasers!” Perfuma sat on the table, waving her hands about as she talked giddily about lasers. 

“Just lasers?” Frosta tried to hide the exhaustion in her voice. “As in beams of colored light?”

“What other kind is there?” Perfuma giggled as Mermista broke into an unladylike roar of laughter, even wiping a tear from her eye. 

“Baby,” Mermista paused her guffawing to address Perfuma, “There are like, sooo many kinds of lasers, though? How did you even come across lasers?”

Frosta sat back in her seat, thinking again about what Perfuma had mentioned before lasers. She couldn’t be honest with herself, because at this point that wasn’t just not an option, it wasn’t a reality. But, she thought back to training. 

Her mind wandered to her parents, now fully drowning out the lively conversation between the two. When she was a kid and first received her powers, her father had mentioned ‘too much power in such a small package could be worked out’, or something along those lines. Maybe all she needed to do was get exhausted? Taking her mind off of things clearly didn’t work, her gritted teeth could attest to the weakness of her subconscious and repression ability.

She snapped back to reality as she remembered she was in a room with not one, but two powerful magic wielders. But before she could speak, she noticed the way Mermista began characteristically balling her notes and throwing them away.

“Are you leaving so soon?” Frosta asked as Perfuma jumped from the table, bag in hand.

“Yeah, I’d like to stay, but I’m going to a nice restaurant tonight and if I don’t wash this dress right now I won’t be able to wear it until 9. Sorry Frosta! But I’m sure this will all work itself out!” Regret painted Perfuma’s voice as excitement did her face. Frosta had a hard time reading her.

“Wish I could help you more,” Mermista started, her knees cracking as she stood from her seat, “But now that my legs are thawed- thanks for that by the way- I’m no longer kind therapist Mermista. I’m just regular old bitch Mermista.” 

Frosta rolled her eyes at that, but had to admit that they had done more than enough for her already. 

“Have fun,” she called to the pair as they walked in-sync, Perfuma skipping while Mermista held her hand. Probably to keep her back down in reality, Frosta thought to herself.

“Wait,” Perfuma said, pulling away from her as they walked out. “Did you stay here with me because your feet were frozen to the ground; or because I was here? Be honest or I might just act unruly.”

“Babe,” Mermista put an arm around Perfuma’s shoulders, “Can’t it be both?”

Frosta watched the door close behind her with a newfound sense of hope, even if it came with slight anxiety.


	2. part time princess, essential worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finds she has competition in and out of the rebellion’s ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODD major cringe warning, Frosta is so cringe in this chapter I'm sorry :( Also I used simp in this but i wrote this in 2018 before annoying white guys got their hands on it so...and I know i said Frosta is 17, but that's only because the six key on my keyboard is broken. Yes, both of them :( she actually is sixteen, though, ignore the tags.

“Hey, Princ- Emperor Frosta! What are you up to?” Frosta turned slowly towards that familiar, loud voice.

“What are you doing out of the negotiations meeting so soon?” Frosta asked, genuinely curious at Adora’s sudden appearance.

“My ears started ringing so Glimmer said I could go.” She smiled triumphantly, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s all cool though, peace talks aren’t really my thing. They’re Glimmer’s, I just go for moral support.” 

Adora flexed her arm, pointing to it. “Besides, I’m more for fighting wars, not ending them. That’s typically when Bow steps in.”

Frosta mouthed a small ‘Oh’ at this explanation, watching as Adora began to fumble with her sword. “Looks like you get to hang out with me today! Glimmer said to keep an eye on you, and I take my duties very seriously.”

A smile tugged at her lips at the mere idea that Glimmer, busy with all her other work, still took the time to think of little ol’ Frosta. She looked Adora up and down once again, who had already decided that she was going to follow Frosta, with or without her permission.

“Yeah, you know what? let’s hang out! It could be cool to have some one on one time.”

Adora put on a forced smile, guffawing as Frosta raised an eyebrow. “Frosta! Was that a pun? Good one! You are so funny!”

“N-no? Not intentionally, I guess?” Frosta blinked in bewilderment. Adora’s laughing stopped abruptly and the tall girl stood up straight.

She attempted to explain herself, “Oh thank God, I- Well, I’m working on my sense of humor so that it’s less violent and more tame. I’ve been told it’s worse than Catra’s! It’s like, Catra’s? Everybody must think I’m a sociopath. I’ve seen her laugh at a dead body.” 

Adora stopped at her door, opening it to let Frosta inside the large suite. The younger girl felt transfixed as she moved inside, not realizing that they had been walking, or where they had been walking to. 

She had moved from suite to suite within her time in Bright Moon, preferring the practicality and isolation of her multipurpose room. Frosta could only agree at the usage of space, as Adora’s living area seemed to be bursting with information taped to walls, tables, and important papers stacked neatly in filing cabinets.

“Ignore the boxes, yeah?” She held a bashful smile on her face as she spoke, “I’m still cleaning out the files from old records to make room for new ones.”

Frosta crossed her arms, leaning on a nearby wall. “Don’t you have people for that? That just seems like a lot of work for one person.” She nearly forgot her problem as she implored Adora’s, “Why do it all?”

Adora looked up fondly from her spot on the small grey couch, her eyes shone when they met Frosta’s.

“Glimmer asked me to.” Frosta’s stomach dropped..

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“O-oh! Nothing. Oh as in, ‘Oh’ you must be such a good friend to do all this for Glimmer!” Frosta saved, her lip twitching as she broke eye contact with the toned woman.

Adora leant back, crossing her arms, “Huh? I guess so,” she smiled again, seemingly musing out loud. “I guess I never thought of it as work, especially since we end up doing this all night.”

“Oh wow, really?” Frosta sat in a chair by the coffee table Adora worked at, ignoring the cold that suddenly moved its way to her fingertips as she watched. Leaning over to read some of them, Adora went back to work. Most of it was legal jargon, but Adora’s quick, clean handwriting stood out above the plain black words. “She does this, too?”

She looked up at Frosta, “Oh yeah, it’s kind of the only time we get alone anymore!” There it was again, the wording and specific tone that so easily danced on Frosta’s nerves. She sat quietly this time, festering in her own cold as she mulled over Adora’s phrasing in her mind. Minutes passed slowly as Adora worked silently, sometimes looking from the corner of her eye to Frosta to make sure she was still even there.

“So...” Adora started.

“So.” the other girl finished coldly.

“What do kids these days like? You wanna train? How about 1 on 1 with the She-Ra?!” She motioned towards her sword as she thought back fondly to the younger Frosta who would squeal at the mention of riding Swift Wind.

She couldn’t help but frown as Frosta’s face remained unchanged. 

“Or, we could,” she paused and looked around her room for something to do. She stopped when Frosta decided to just sit down.

“...sit in silence and watch me work?” she chuckled awkwardly.

Frosta sighed, her human brain outworking her teenage brain as she realized she had no reason to be mad. “I’m sorry I’m acting so weird.” she mumbled, making eye contact with Adora. “I’m just stressed because-” 

“Because?” Adora parroted, putting her pen down in concern.

“My powers are all messed up and I keep making icicles form from my palms-which is new to me but apparently not Mermista or Perfuma, and my feet cold.” She pointed to her pointed shoes, “And now my fingers are cold and I have to keep taking my jacket off which is weird for me since Bright Moon’s never been too cold for me, you know?“ She managed to get it out in one breath. 

Adora stopped, silent as she thought over Frosta’s words and attempted to give her a comforting answer.

“Well,” she put a hand on Frosta’s shoulder, “I understand how hard it is to be honest when it comes to yourself. Especially for strong people such as ourselves!”

Frosta cringed at her choice of wording, but ultimately listened on, nodding in agreement.

”Can I do anything to help?”

Frosta looked towards the Sword of Protection and then back to Adora, “Actually, is it too late to take you up on your offer to train?”

. . .

“I thought you were the princess of power...” Frosta joked as she watched Adora dance around the crystals forming under her feet. For the first time since she had arrived in Bright Moon, she actually felt pretty confident in her abilities. Confident in herself. She didn’t have to partake in much physical exertion to use her power, since her ice was quick as it chased down the now stumbling princess of power, sprouting from cracks in the soil. 

It wasn’t long until Adora made a wrong turn, slipping over her own feet in a way that would disgrace the Horde’s elites. Frosta’s mature facade crumbled a bit as her lip twitched into a victorious smirk, standing to attention as her knees unbent to her full height.

“Had enough?”

But Adora didn’t stay down for long. Frosta’s eyes widened, as Adora, just as Adora, began to beat at the ice structure with the pommel, breaking what little ice she could manage.

“Of course not! Losing to a child? I’d never be worthy enough to show my face around my Glimmer!” 

Frosta froze at this, which was ironic, as her ice prism melted.

Adora stopped chipping away to go on the offense, holding her sword low as she used it to sweep Frosta off her feet. In one quick move, it appeared that Adora had bested her once again. 

With a nearly unreadable look on her face, Frosta processed this defeat, her latest defeat. ‘My Glimmer’. Her broken powers. Her changing kingdom. Her changing prerogative. Adora seemed unaware of the whitening of Frosta’s knuckles as she held out a hand to the young girl. She froze as Frosta’s hand did make contact with hers; only to slap it away as she stayed on the ground.

Frosta clenched her fist tighter as she slammed it against the ground, her teeth taking on a new but familiar motion as they ground against each other in annoyance. She didn't have anyone to compete with when it came to training, herself, relations, Glimmer, being emperor, but still, she felt as if she was losing! Losing to no one! Losing to-

She-ra?

“Getting so worked up over a loss? That’s not like you, Frosta!” Adora crossed her arms as she playfully scolded her. Maybe in the future Frosta could laugh at the denseness of Adora’s actions, but not right now.

“I don’t need your help.” She scoffed, a malicious tone in her voice as Adora’s gloating finally started to set in. 

“What’s up with that tone?”

“Why don’t you go ask your wife?” Frosta got up slowly, crossing her arms as she stared a still clueless Adora down. “I’m sure she’s missing her lapdog’s company.”

Adora’s expression faltered as she finally began to perceive the very clear words coming from Frosta. Of course, she noticed first how the ice around her began to settle into the ground, dropping the temperature.

“And pretell, who would this wife of mine be?” Adora asked, attempting to diffuse the situation. For the life of her, however, she could not read the look on Frosta’s face, and that made her will falter ever so slightly.

“Don’t play dumb,” Frosta got a good look at Adora, the blonde girl’s bravado still shining as she stood, straight, tall, confident. “Or, dumber. I’m talking about Glimmer!”

“H-hey, what-” Adora halted her statement as she found she was suddenly at a loss for words. Her face hot, she stared down Frosta with an intensity as she spoke, “What makes you say that? We’re just friends! Just good friends! You shouldn’t let a loss cloud your judgement and say things you don’t mean.”

“Oh yeah?” she said mockingly, crossing her eyes to better imitate Adora’s simp-ish behaviour. “I’m not sure ‘my Glimmer’ would appreciate hearing that.” She made her voice heavy and slow witted as she repeated Adora’s words. 

This only served to piss off the princess of power further. Teenagers have this sort of power, where they can pinpoint your exact insecurity and then say it in just a way that makes your heart hurt. Adora was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that at least one of her powers was working today. 

“What’s so wrong with just being friends? Can’t two girls be friends and have a friendly relationship?”

Frosta rolled her eyes, ignoring how her flare up as ice cracked deep into the purple dirt. This only served to make her more annoyed. “The relationship that you have with Glimmer? The one where you visit her every night and you just so happen to solely live in her kingdom and follow her orders blindly?”

“That’s the one!” Adora raised her voice back, seemingly to humor the child as they leaned into each other’s personal space.

“Okay,” Frosta pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning back from Adora to continue her attack. “The very same relationship where you send her letters everyday, even when you’re in the same country because you want to impress her with your penmanship? OR are we talking about the relationship where you lend all of your time and expertise to whatever on the whim idea she has and NEVER complain for some reason? I’ve seen her pop a pimple on your back before, more than once. In the middle of a meeting.”

Adora stuttered, her brow shooting up in shock, “How do you know that? All of that?”

“You’re the textbook definition of ‘subtle’?” Frosta spat out sarcastically, raising a lone brow as Adora’s face flashed what appeared to be several revelations about things she hadn’t considered before.

“I don’t,” she stopped herself, processing Frosta’s annoying, if not accurate, assessment of their relationship. While it was true that there was nothing she could honestly counter about her feelings, she couldn’t let Frosta win again. “-I...don’t…” Adora stuttered again, her face heating up.

“-Think? Bathe? Wash my hair?” Frosta finished her statement nonchalantly, crossing her arms and dancing on Adora’s already thin patience. 

“Damn it, Frosta! Shut up!” Adora growled, she was 16, she could handle a 16 year old. “What is your problem!?” She shouted, finally her temper breaking and coming to a head.

“You are my problem!” Frosta responded, not missing a beat. “Just, stop shoving your relationship with Glimmer in my face, okay?! Some of us don’t want to see that all the time.” Frosta felt her body heat drop once more as an icicle dropped from her ears. Adora noted how it melted easily thanks to the heat pooling in the poor girl’s face. 

“Oh.” Adora considered out loud, ‘this must be another one of those teenage pains.’ she thought.

She stared at her, focusing in on Frosta’s shifting pupils as they both got closer, attempting to intimidate each other in the way only they knew how. Frosta was lying, or at least, being dishonest about something. Someone?

She and Glimmer weren’t ugly. In fact, they were 2/3rds of the trio of hottest people on Etheria, so she could deduce that seeing them wasn’t the problem. And for the life of her, Adora was well aware that Frosta’s troubles didn’t stem from her crush, but her lack of power. Choosing no to address that, not wanting to embarrass the poor girl, she leans into the ‘Glimmer’ angle even harder.

Adora took a step forward, leaning into the teenager’s face even closer. She studied her eyes (in the appropriate way that Bow had taught her, of course, not the Horde way.) and looked for any false flags or misgivings. Not that it wasn’t already obvious to Adora, but—

“I can teach you how to hide your infatuation with Glimmer.” She said much too earnestly and rather matter of factly as she pushed Frosta down onto a seat. The teenager hadn't even noticed that they were once again in Adora's room, her attention caught up in her own problems.

For some reason, her sincere and attentive tone pissed Frosta off even more. 

“And why would I need your help?” Her face flushed, “FOR SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T EXIST?” She tacked on quickly for good measure, ignoring how her newly frozen finger felt heavy against her arm.

“I’ve got a couple of reasons,” Adora stated, “One: You are way too young for her. Full stop. Two: you are the rulers of different countries; and three: you’ll never get mastery over your powers if you spend all of your time trying not to embarrass yourself in front of Glimmer.” Adora concluded rightfully and annoyingly, counting off and raising a finger for every valid point. Frosta’s brow twitched at that as she crossed her arms even tighter.

“I guess some tips couldn’t hurt.” Frosta admitted, lifting one hand and watching a pitiful display of water shoot from her palm as the ice quickly melted upon reaching the surface. Adora winced at this, running to grab a black board. She immediately wrote something on it, as if she had done this before.

“Limerence.”

“Why should I care about ‘Limerence’?”

“It will be your best friend on the worst days.” Adora said, tapping her yardstick against the black board that held only relevant information to...whatever this was. “If you’re lucky, Limerence only lasts a few days, but if you aren’t careful about limiting your interactions and challenging your perspective of the object of your affections, it could last months. Years even! And if what you think of me is true- which I’m starting to think it is, then I could internalize this lesson for myself and maybe practice what I preach. But only if it’s true, of course, I don’t know, I still have to do an internal dialogue.”

“How do you know so much?” In that moment, to Frosta, Adora looked much more competent and wiser. A bit goofy, but much wiser. A side to her that Frosta didn’t get to see often between the annoying antics and the unbridled rage on the battlefield.

“You think you’re the first ever person to have an unbearable crush on the princess? I deal with obsessed fans all the time.” She waved her hand dismissively, motioned to a small courtyard outside of the window that showed beyond the castle walls. Frosta took a good look, only now noticing the group of four oddballs who stood there, some bearing gifts, some audibly sobbing, some dressed nice, some....sure wore clothes. 

“Always remember Lasagna. It’s the best defense guys like us have in those lonely hours when everything’s trying your patience.“

Frosta, although skeptical, leaned in, “Are you serious? What can lasagna do for me?”

“Exactly what it does for everyone else,” Adora ran a hand through her short hair, “stop you from embarrassing yourself.” She continued.

“The LASAGNA method, or—Lose All Sincere Affection for Glimmer and Never Act.” she scribbled the words on the board vertically. “If you find LASAGNA too hard to manage, however, you could just remember ‘ASS’, or ‘Act Simple, Stupid.”

“Ass?” 

“It means keeping your head out of the clouds, and most importantly, saving your own ASS.” Adora, unphased, circled the ‘ASS’ that followed her messily scribbled ‘LASAGNA’.

“Ass?”

“Hm?” Adora turned her back from the younger girl, making intense eye contact as she remained in a militaristic mode.

“Ass?” Frosta paused again, her arms coming undone as her eyes darted back from the board to Adora. Her gaze shifted quickly from ‘Lasagna’ to ‘Ass’.

If Lasagna wasn’t a joke, then this certainly was. Frosta leaned back, cupping one hand around her mouth and began looking around the room,“I get it now! You’re making fun of me!” She studied the wallpaper, waiting for her alliance mates to materialize out of the diamond patterns, “You can come out Perfuma, Bow! Haha, the kid member has been thoroughly joked on. Ha. Ha.” 

Adora stopped her lesson, “I don’t joke about serious matters.” she said, motioning to the over the top way in which Lasagna and ass had been circled and outlined on the black board.

“No way,” Frosta sighed as her body heat went down on it’s own despite her best wishes. “You’re serious? ‘Lasagna, ass? They really work? And people really listen to them?”

Adora nodded furiously, her hair bouncing up and down as a smile grew on her face. “Finally, you’re getting it!” 

She chuckled as she turned back to the board, seemingly erasing their lesson. “And don’t worry, between you and me: Glimmer’s kind of,” she paused to think of the right word, “Oblivious? When it comes to other’s feelings about her. You could say something like ‘Glimmer I’m madly in love with you!’ and she would say something back like “Hi ‘Glimmer-I’m-madly-in-love-with-you’, I’m Glimmer!’. She’s still a great girl, though. Don’t tell her I said that.” Adora chuckled cooly, pointing at Frosta. She shifted awkwardly in her seat, holding her hands in her pockets to diffuse the build up of cold in her hands (at least there was no ice!) as she laughed at Adora’s ramblings. 

Somehow, the part time princess, thick in the head Adora, actually made her feel better about her predicament. 

“Thanks, Adora.”


	3. Go Bonkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Painful Thrilling Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I told you were talking about Frosta's mom? Now what if I told you it's coming out of nowhere...also what if I told you Catra's in this chapter? I love Frosta and this gets more sweet than funny at the end :) anyway thanks for reading. mentions of death + parents if thats triggering :(

Walking through the Brightmoon corridors, Frosta was left to nothing but her stupid, lame, all consuming thoughts. If it wasn’t about her stupid crush, then it was definetly about her stupid powers. Sighing loudly, she ran a hand through her hair as she considered how easy this could be solved if she was normal. It wouldn’t have been a problem in the first place if she was a ‘normal’ girl! No normal girl can destroy cities with temper tantrums or hurt people back who hurt her feelings. She grit her teeth as she thought more about it. 

Really, she could live with a stupid crush, everybody can do that. But, and this part was crucial, she couldn’t live without her powers. But to get her powers she’d have to be honest, but to be honest she’d have to embarrass herself, and she was much too important to embarrass herself. The emperor of the Kingdom of Snows could not show weakness so easily. She mumbled obscenities at the floor as she walked down the hall towards her temporary room in the palace.

“Ice girl.” She turned at the familiar voice.

“Cat girl.” Catra smirked at how fast Frosta could throw it back without much hesitation.

“You got bullets?” Frosta perked up at the question, not seriously considering the possibility. 

“No? I’m 16?”

“Well, can you make bullets?”

“Again, I am 16.” Frosta rolled her eyes at the conversation, “Why would you even want an ice bullet? It’d heat up and melt in your gun before it could ever be shot out.” She motioned towards the weapon situated snugly in Catra’s belt.

“From what I’ve heard, I think it’d melt long before I got to it.” Catra turned her head and rubbed her nose in a way that almost seemed unbothered, “Judging by the gossip in the princess party room, I guess I’m not the only one shooting blanks.”

Frosta’s eye twitched at that, the heat returning to her face as she furrowed her brows. Why would anybody feel the need to bully one of the strongest runestone wielders? Or better yet, a teenager! She must not have been aware of the special powers they held.

“Well that’s clearly not true.” Frosta deadpanned, “But I’d bet you believe anything to discredit me and my ability to lead. Is it ‘cause you’re bored?” 

“Feelings hurted, baby princess?” Catra stretched out, yawning as she leisurely looked over Frosta and out the small windows that decorated the top of the walls. “Don’t feel ashamed, I kind of have a knack for this. You were bound to fall victim to my twisted and gruesome mind games sooner or later.”

Frosta began to grind her teeth again, “Is that all?”

“No it’s not all.” Catra said, her tail flicking curiously as she studied Frosta’s face.

“You are troubled,” She concluded. Frosta smiled at that, laughing grimly as the bags under her eyes became clearer to the naked eye. Something about living in the Horde made her and Adora extra keen to the already visible, Frosta concluded.

“Good job, professor! You come up with that all your own?” Frosta’s laugh faded as she was reminded of her malfunctioning magic. 

“You’re troubled because you’re crazy for the princess, huh?” Frosta began to grit her teeth at that completely accurate deduction, looking away as her brow furrowed again.

“N-no? Not necessarily?” She stammered, slowly raising her hands defensively. She stopped when she realized what she was doing.

“I do, I guess.” Frosta said, having a genuine conversation with someone she would have never expected. “But that’s not my problem, problem.”

“Your problem, problem?”

“I can’t regulate heat, or freeze things, or make ice, even stupid ice bullets, when I feel this way.” she said quietly. “And I guess I’ve never felt this way before.”

Catra propped herself up on the hallway wall, raising an eyebrow. “You seriously never had a crush before?”

“I have!” Frosta defended, “But when I was a kid, a little kid, it didn’t matter! But now, with talks of peace, and advancements in my country and OPEN TAXES whatever those are and taking in refugees, and ending a war that started before I was even BORN and now ADORA has it ALL figured out and how?” she became somewhat frantic as she explained, “-Suddenly everything matters!”

Catra watched her, she didn’t even notice when her tail stopped it’s lazy swinging; but Frosta did.

“Why did your tail stop?” She asked in an accusatory tone, pointing at the appendage in question. Catra just looked back at it, arms still crossed. “You must think I’m disturbed, don’t you?”

“Alright Bundy, I wouldn’t say that, but-” Catra’s voice shifted to a more playful tone, “-I’ve never met a sane person who cared about how my tail moves.”

Frosta thought about her point, forced to nod in agreement.

“Except for, probably, Adora.” Catra said, a smirk now present on her face. “It was her attention to detail, and the way only she could feel anxiety about the most mundane things.” She mused.

Frosta’s eyes widened, shock coloring her face as she listened on. Catra shifted her weight from one foot to the other, rather cooly, Frosta might add.

“I take it she hasn’t told you much about her past yet,” Catra yakked on, stretching and yawning “She wasn’t always this hero, Adora. You know, when she turns into the Giant Blonde Goddess in biker shorts and a tutu? I used to kick her...butt...all the time. And when it wasn’t me, it was the Horde, or diplomacy, her own anger, social etiquette, etc.” she waved her hand in her face, almost dismissing the past Adora that she had brought up on her own. “It took her months to get a hold of her powers, and she was even older than you. And even when she did, she questioned her own abilities. Not to say you’re anything alike, but isn’t it fun to gossip?”

Frosta looked on past the magicat, thinking about what she was implying. It’s true, she was a lot like Adora, She had heard that quite a bit within the 5 years they had grown together. Taking on similar body language and attitudes aside, were they similar enough? Did she have the mental resolve to continue forward like the blonde did? Almost as if reading her mind, Catra continued.

“Of course, I think Adora’s able to push past any obstacle because that thing-” she put a hand to the top of her head and outlined the shape of her hairpoof, “-Blocks the part of her brain that would normally try to give up when nothing is going her way.“

Frosta laughed at that, sliding her back down the wall to sit, all the while Catra still stood.

Catra laughed along, “But then again, that was Adora. I assume you’re different.”

“I guess so.”

“But if you’re not like her, maybe your mom? You seem like a mama’s girl.”

“I’m told I’m nothing like my mother.” Frosta admitted quietly, prodding delicately at the root of her problems, as if they would spiral out and grow too untouchable and undefeatable if she looked upon them too harshly or quickly. ‘But G-” she verbally hiccuped past that, Catra raising an eyebrow at her companion. “-the girl I like, she told me she gets that a lot too. That we’re nothing like our moms. I think I relate to her in that way.”

“I don’t know about all that, you seem a lot more like Adora.” Catra laughed, framing Frosta with her hands as she thought about it. “Strong willed, determined, coats in situations that don’t require them, battle smart stick in the muds, anger issues, anxiety about everything, I could go on.”

Frosta ignored the quips at her expense, feeling pride in a comparison to Adora, Glimmer’s Adora. If she was strong willed, and goofy, and prone to anger, and obnoxious, and still lovable, then why couldn’t she be? Her mother wasn’t, but maybe, just maybe, the apple fell far from the tree and landed into Adora’s basket.

“Also, she’s a bit of an enabler.”

“My mother was an enabler.”

“I can tell,” She looked down at the girl, “You have the attitude of an enabler’s child.”

“Yeah,” Frosta looked up, her gaze sitting warmly on the wall at the thought of her mother. A newfound heat grew from her chest as she smiled. Catra noticed, too, in awe that somebody could still feel that way about someone long gone. “She enabled the hell out of me.”

“Yeah well, the same with powers can be said for mothers,” Catra started in a light hearted tone, even if her words betrayed her. “They’re only a problem you don’t realize you’re having until they’re gone.”

Frosta found herself laughing at that, too. It wasn’t particularly funny, she thought, as she cupped her hand against her mouth to stifle it, but it did make her smile. Catra looked ahead, turning to leave as she looked back at Frosta.

“Don’t tell anyone I told you this. Or, that I was nice to you. I have an image to uphold.”

. . .

“Still just chilling, huh? Powers still wonky?” Speak of the angel, and she shall appear. “Mind if I sit with you?”

Frosta jumped at the sound of her voice, not expecting another person to harass her in the middle of her brooding about teen things today.

“No!” She winced as she put her hand up to Glimmer, mulling over her tone and choice of words as different expressions danced across her face. “-Actually! Yeah! Well, not ‘no’ as in ‘I don’t want you here’ but as in-Not THAT I WANT YOU! I DO WANT YOU HERE. It’s more like I-” Frosta let herself fall unto her back, her hands finding her face as she mumbled somewhat of an apology to the other girl. She groaned as her hands continued to build up unnecessary ice sculptures around the base of her palms, cutting into her cheek with ease.

“Hey, hey, hey.” She said softly, moving to sit next to the younger girl. “Adora told me you’d be up here.” 

Frosta stopped for a moment, finding herself relaxing under the slight touch of her friend. She let out a sigh, combing a hand through her boyishly short hair as she waited for Glimmer to say something again to break this awkward energy further down.

As they sat in an open window outlooking the gardens, Frosta couldn’t help but stare up at the moon. She could hear Glimmer speaking, but couldn’t help herself as she lost herself in thought, thinking things she couldn’t say out loud. It mainly drifted between the casual ‘she’s so pretty!’ or the more commanding ‘I think our country’s alliance is the strongest and most prosperous, we should do something to celebrate.’ even the asinine ‘If we run away now Adora and all of our responsibilities would never find us— 

“Hello,” she was interrupted by her excruciatingly loud thoughts by a sing-songy voice and a hand waving close to her face, “Anyone home?”

‘Oh, she’s teasing me. An obvious form of endearment, which means she’s worried about me, because friends worry about friends. Say something back in good fun so that she thinks you’re as cool as she is, but also, like, not trying too hard to be cool because you may be young, but you’re no baby.’ Frosta overthought. 

However, as much as she thought, she realized at that moment from the way that Glimmer’s eyes blinked slowly that she still hadn’t said anything. Opening and closing her mouth, her hands moving rapidly as if speaking on their own, she winced as she could only muster a loud, crack filled laugh. Glimmer, for all her patience, must have found this odd too, as she jumped back slightly, the sound startling her.

“Well you see!” Frosta finally managed, her voice cracking again as her face began to heat up. Great. “I am having an okay, well-” she tried again, “I wouldn’t say OK exactly, day. But, it sure has been one. It’s been a day, alright.”

“A person having an okay day doesn’t need to redefine the definition of a ‘day’.” Glimmer argued, both girls laughing at that.

“Yeah, this has been one mother of a day.” Frosta added, leaning back once again as she felt comfortable.

“It’s rare that I ever see you without that jacket, though.” Glimmer whistled, still impressively unbothered by her younger companion’s awkwardness. The follies of youth, Angella would have put it. “Are you trying something new? Training?”

Frosta shifted, quickly looking down and realizing that she was in fact, warm, but not in a quasi-hell like heat. She smiled, snapping her head back up to Glimmer.

“Perfuma told me about something I could do, well, she mentioned it, she didn’t really tell me about it.” Frosta thought back to lasers, “training was an option, but Adora was kind of…” 

“Intense?” Glimmer finished, a small apologetic smile on her face. “I try to reel her in sometimes, but, you know, she’s just so excitable.”

“Intense is an understatement.” Frosta sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sat back up.

Glimmer giggled, “Yeah, well if Adora was no help, did Perfuma at least tell you about the power of loving others? Oh, and other gross things that happen to your magic after you hit puberty? I know she’s not very...coherent...with her explanations.” they both winced at this, having heard the same story with the same intensity from the same spirited ruler. “-But for all her...quirks, she’s absolutely right!” Glimmer stuck her index finger in the air as she began to explain to an eager Frosta. Maybe she’d absorb it more if she heard it from somebody she could relate to  
.  
“When something’s got your emotions all whacked, it’s hard for your body to decipher what you really mean when you attempt to summon your powers! It’s like, you suddenly have two minds inside of you, and neither of them are willing to listen to you.” She said, her expression becoming soft as she held Frosta’s attention, “I guess it’s just one of those things that you never realized matter so much as a kid. And then you get older, and suddenly it’s everywhere! I know it must be difficult for you to go through this so suddenly, especially not having your parents around. But then again, that’s pretty standard for our line of work, right?” Glimmer smiled ruefully at her own dark joke. Frosta could only pick up how her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. That was very befitting of her.

“Yeah, I never thought I’d miss being a kid." She leant back, cradling the back of her head in her palms to break the tension as she thought back to her own parents. Or at least being the shortest princess and not understanding why Seahawk would vie so hard for Mermista’s attention. Or why anyone would want to be recognized for more than just the size of their great country— by another princess of all people.

They sat in silence for a bit, both of them thinking back.

“But we’re not kids anymore.” Glimmer jolted, pointing at Frosta teasingly. “You’re a teenager now, so tell me,” Glimmer’s face suddenly grew serious as a small smirk inches across her cheeks, “Who’s this person that’s got your magic bugging? Do I know them? Would I like them?” Her eyes twinkled as she leant in a little closer to Frosta, who was quick to lean back from her interrogation, face warm.

“It’s nobody! Nobody you would know- anyway! She’s a friend f-from my country! And she's much too busy with her job to even notice me!” she tried to laugh her words off as a sharp chill found it’s way down her spine.

“Don’t say that, you’re sooo cool!” Glimmer teased, although her words were genuine, “I’m sure any girl would be lucky to have you. You just have to tell them how you feel, if not for you, then at least for your power’s sake!”

“But she might-” Frosta started. Before she could get a word out, she felt a soft hand on her cheek as she took in Glimmer’s stern expression.

“Don’t doubt yourself!” Glimmer said softly, eyebrows furrowed as she lightly chastised the girl. “I know better than anyone how great you are! Any girl would be lucky to have you!” 

Frosta tried to rework her thought to appease Glimmer’s rule, “Even if I’m great,” she mumbled, “What if I’m a too different type of great for her? I’ve changed a lot from when we were younger. What if the new me just isn’t right for her?”

“So you’ve known each other since you were young? That’s so cute!” Frosta cursed quietly, realizing she had given more information than necessary. Glimmer’s eyes sparkled as she continued. “if you’ve felt this way since you were young, then you must not have changed that much.” 

Frosta hated how much sense that made.

“I wouldn’t even know what to say, actually. Girls are so confusing.” She laughed a bit, playing it off. The back of her head found purchase in her arms as the two continued to sit in the elongated window sill, watching as the moon faded beyond the horizon. Really, Frosta watched as the pink moonlight bounced from Glimmer’s features. 

“Well, what do you like about her?” She sounded supportive as Frosta’s head fluttered. “If you don’t get it off your chest, you’ll never be able to breathe.” she said softly, placing a hand on Frosta’s forearm.

She mulled it over in her mind, It couldn’t hurt to say what she was feeling, especially under the cover of darkness. It’s not like Glimmer had to know it was about her. Adora said she would never pick up on it anyway.

“How could I possibly say something so personal out loud?” she stopped herself from saying something cliche, running through and combining all of the separate thoughts she’s had of the older girl since they’ve met.

“Stop with that face.” Glimmer’s voice rang, stern and warm. 

“What face?” Frosta feigned innocence, joking back to release tension.

“That face you got on your face right now!” Frosta laughed at that, too. “You’re thinking ‘Oh no! What I was going to say was embarrassing! How could I, Frosta the Great and Powerful, do something so childlike?!’ and then you wouldn’t say anything at all? Am I in the ballpark?” 

She actually hit a home run with that one, but Frosta didn’t have to let her know that.

“You are...perceptive.” Frosta answered.

“They don’t call me ‘Galaxy brain Glimmer’ for nothing!” the raven haired girl laughed again at this reveal.   
She had never, ever heard anybody call Glimmer anything close to that.

“Well! Go on! What do you like about her?” Glimmer urged her to continue.

“I like...her hair?” She said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand as she thought. She continued when she noticed the way Glimmer nodded in approval. She stared into Glimmer’s eyes, finding inspiration. “Her eyes are really pretty, too. I don’t know, she’s just so smart, and so funny, kind of like a clown. Not like I don’t know enough clowns already. She’s resilient in the face of adversities and she’s so headstrong, with one of the worst tempers I’ve ever seen! I’ve seen her lose her temper at a pencil. She was kind of annoying when we first met. SO annoying,” Frosta clenched her fist in dramatics as she thought back to it, “But I guess I liked that! I liked her when I first met her, and I was kind of weird around her. But she never gave up on me! Probably because she’s so determined, even with the worst ideas. I’ve never seen her falter with those ‘bad ideas’, either! Something about her makes me-and others- follow those bad ideas blindly, and I guess she has a power over me. I’ve just...never met anybody like her.”

Frosta smiles as feeling comes into place, her heat beginning to stabilize as her powers return slowly. Her anxiety melts away.

Glimmer didn’t seem to notice any of this personal change, as she continued on their small conversation.

“To feel that way about someone,” Glimmer said, seemingly thinking over her words, “I don’t think feelings like those can be changed, or replaced. If you love her like that, then I know she loves you back, even if it’s not in the same way, I’m sure it’s just as intense.” 

Glimmer smiled at the young woman sitting beside her, noticing how quickly her mood had shifted. She seemed much more calm and happier than she was that morning.

“Oh really? You think so?” She said bashfully, playing with her hands in her lap as for the first time that day heat rushed to her face without another part of her suffering the consequences. “I was just finally being honest with myself, like somebody said to, earlier. A lot of somebodies, actually…” she rubbed at her neck, a memory of a memory reminding her of Mermista, Perfuma, Adora, even Catra of all people.

“So, who’s the girl?! I bet she’s gotta be pretty great to be noticed by the emperor of Snows.” She joked, leaning back on her palms as she sat with the younger girl and wiggled her eyebrows. Frosta grew quiet, her eyes wandering up as she thought more about her fellow princess. Glimmer smiled sweetly, awaiting a response. 

Frosta felt her hand twitch as her vision flashed white for a moment in a shocking bit of Euphoria. A small smile spread across her face as quickly as the warmth in her chest did, and she looked over to Glimmer and the content way she stared up into the empty sky. Her hand never once left Frosta’s, cupping it idly as she ran her thumb over the younger girl’s hand.

Frosta feigned indifference, joking with her friend like she had done earlier.

Nah, she’s okay I guess.”


End file.
